Are Jokes Really Half Meant?
by mYsTiCaLNigHTsTaLKeR
Summary: heartthrob si Sasuke, wierdo si Sakura.. binalak nilang turuan ang bawat isa ng leksyon.. pero pano kung naturuan nila ng di sinasadya ang sarili nila na umibig? at sa taong kinaiinisan pa nila? asaran, kulitan at biruan which turn into love.. pls R
1. Un0

Hindi ko alam kung bakit napagtripan ko ngaung bakasyon n magsulat ng kwentong ganito ang tema… parang.. wala lang.. siguro nga.. trip lng to.. pero sana, kung maitutuloy ko pa itong kwentong to.. mag review kayo ha! Simulan na natin ang kwento…

* * *

Alam nyo b ang kasabihang "jokes are half meant"? Meaning, pag gumawa o nagsabi k ng joke sa isang tao, merong part ng joke na un na gusto mo tlgang iparating sa kanya, merong part na gusto mo talagang sabihin sa kanya.

Pero kadalasan, para sa mga taong hindi masyadong seryoso sa buhay nila at para dun sa mga taong malakas mang-trip, hindi totoo ang kasabihang ito. Dahil sila, pag nagbigay o nagsabi ng joke, joke lng talaga, walang katotohanan dun maski katiting man lng..

Hindi ba nakakaasar ung mga taong ganun? Kadalasan, pag tinetake mo seriously ung mga sinasabi nila, malalaman mo na lang na biro lng pala un.. pero minsan, sa di mga di inaasahang times na tatanggapin mong joke lang ang lahat e totoo na pala.. Hindi mo tuloy alam kung anong paniniwalaan at kung anong sasakyan mo na lang..

Itong sinasabi kong sitwasyong to e katulad na katulad ng pangyayari sa buhay ng dalawang taong ikukwento ko sa inyo.. pasensya n kung iba ung mga ugali ng mga karakters ng naruto dito e.. mejo makulit kasi si Sasuke dito.. tsaka mejo matino si Naruto.. ituloy na natin…

* * *

REMINDER: Kung tinatamad kayong magbasa, di wag nyo basahin..

pero mas okey kung babasahin nyo..

Characters pala muna: (ita-type ko na lang sa umpisa ng bawat chapter kung merong bagong character)

SASUKE – ang dakilang manlolokong heartthrob ng ating kwento. At ang tanging tao sa campus na may malakas na hangin. Isa rin syang frustrated inglisero. (kasi tingin ko mas nakakatuwa tsaka mas cute si Sasuke pag madaldal..)

SAKURA – isang simpleng estudyanteng nag-aaral sa campus. Ngunit naging popular sa eskwelahan dahil sa kakaiba niyang ugali.

SHIKAMARU (SHIKA for short)– ang dedicated translator ni Sasuke. Dahil sa sobrang magkakilala na sila ni Sasuke ay alam na nya ang ibig sabihin ng lahat ng sinasabi at ginagawa nito.

NARUTO – taga-pangaral ni Sasuke. Kala mo sya..

INO – die-hard lover ni Sasuke..

ROCK LI – masigasig na manliligaw ni Sakura.

HINATA – best friend ni Sakura kasi siya lang nakakapag-tiyaga sa ugali nito.

Yun lang muna…

* * *

**Are Jokes Really Half Meant?**

**Un0..**

"Pang-kinse na yun ah!" gulat na sabi ni Naruto.

"Ito naman, parang di mo ko kilala ah! Aba syempre ako pa, magaling ako eh," sagot ni Sasuke, ang self-proclaimed "habulin" ng campus.

"Repapips, masama yan. Baka karmahin ka nyan sa ginagawa mo. Ikaw rin."

"Alam mo, hindi sa pagmamayabang ha, pero sila yung lumalapit at naghahabol sa kin eh. I'm only giving them."

"Anong sabi nya, Shika!" mangiyak-ngiyak na tanong ni Naruto sa walking translator ni Sasuke.

"Sabi nya, pinagbibigyan lang daw nya sila." Sagot ni Shikamaru na parang hindi naguluhan sa english ni Sasuke.

"Ah ok.. Kung sa bagay, me point ka dun. Alam naman na nila na isa kang dakilang manloloko, ayaw ka pa ring tantanan," baling uli nito kay Sasuke.

"You thought he.."

"ANO NA NAMAN YUN!"

"Akala mo siya.." sagot ni Shika. Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Naruto.

"Tingnan mo, e di sang-ayon ka rin sa kin na sila rin lang naman yung humahabol?"

"Hindi sa sang-ayon ako. Pero kasi dapat sa umpisa pa lang, sinasabi mo na agad kung ayaw mo sa kanila. Tingnan mo yung Ino na yun. Pang-15 mo na siyang syota ngaung school year na to di ba? Ayun. Humahagulgol habang tumatakbo papuntang classroom."

"And so? Who has a sin?"

"Pisteng english yan.. Anong 'who has a sin'!"

"Sino raw me kasalanan.." paliwanag ni Shika na nakikinig sa pinag-uusapan ng dalawa.

"Tantanan mo na nga yang pag-eenglish mo.. Ano ba kasing nangyari sa inyo ni Ino? Bakit kayo nag-break?"

"Nakipagbreak ako sa kanya kasi sawa na ko sa mukha niya." Simpleng sagot ni Sasuke.

"Ano? Yun lang? Patay na patay pa naman sayo yun.."

"E di mamatay na siya.."

"Oi repa, wag ka namang ganyan.. sama mo.."

"E kasi habol ng habol e.. nakakairita na…"

"E di sana sinabi mo ng maayos sa kanya. Dapat di mo binigla na ayaw mo na sa kanya para maintindihan nya."

"MATAGAL ko nang ayaw sa kanya. Kaya ako nakipagbreak KASI SAWA NA KO SA MUKHA NIYA."

"E di sana sinabi mo ng maayos na sawa ka na sa mukha niya para naman din a sya humagulgol ng ganun kasi nga naiintindihan na niya."

Nakikinig si Shika sa kwentuhan ng dalawa at di niya naiwasang imagining yung sinasabi nila. _–sabihin ng maayos para maintindihan?-_

_IMAGINATION NI SHIKAMARU_

"_Ino, kailangan nating mag-usap."_

"_Bakit Sasuke?"_

"_Gusto ko nang makipagbreak."_

"_Ha? Bakit ayaw mo na ba sa akin?"_

"_Ino, gusto ko sanang sabihin sa iyo ito ng maayos."_

"_Ayaw mo na ba talaga sa akin?"_

"_Ino, matagal ko nang ayaw sa 'yo."_

"_Ano!"_

"_Oo, matagal ko nang ayaw sa 'yo."_

"_P-p-p-pero bakit? Bakit mo pa akong ginawang girlfriend mo kung ayaw mo naman pala sa akin?"_

"_Pinagbigyan lang kita."_

"_Ah ok.. pero kung ayaw mo na talaga sa akin noon pa at pinagbigyan mo lang ako, bakit di mo na tinuloy-tuloy yung pagbibigay mo sa akin?"_

"_Makikipagbreak na ako kasi sawa na ako sa mukha mo."_

"_Ah ok.. sige, break na tayo."_

_At pumunta si Ino sa classroom na tumatalon-talon pa na parang hndi galing sa pakikipagbreak.._

_END NG IMAGINATION NI SHIKAMARU_

_Tsk tsk tsk.. ganun kaya ang mangyayari kung sinabi man ni Sasuke nang maayos kay Ino na sawa na siya sa mukha nito? _Isip-isip ni Shika.

"Ganun ba yon?" tanong ni Sasuke.

"Malay mo, maintindihan ni Ino." Sagot-paliwanag ni Naruto.

"Sayang.. Tara-lets na, tropa. My belly is boiling."

Tumingin si Naruto kay Shika. Alam na nito ang ibig sabihin ng kaibigan.

"Kumukulo na raw tiyan nya.."

"Haaay naku…"

* * *

Sige yun na muna… baka bukas o sa isang araw na ulit ako mag-popost ng bagong chapter. Magreview naman kayo oh… Sige salamat… 


	2. d0s

Wahahahahaha! Walang kwenta yung "Un0.." Pero nakapagpasya na ako na kahit walang mgbasa nito, ok lng.. basta me magawa lang ako ngaung bakasyon.. Epal kasi e.. Ang init init tapos ang nakakatamad pa…

Wala naman akong maisip gawin na iba.. Wala na nga akong ginawa dito sa bahay kundi manood ng tv, magcomputer at matulog.. Bukod dyan.. wala n.. kung di ako tulog, tulala ako.. hanep talaga.. boring..

Sige, simulan ko n.. sana maituloy-tuloy ko to.. at sana di ako maubusan ng net-load..

**

* * *

Are Jokes Really Half Meant?**

**d0s..**

Pagpunta ng tatlo sa canteen, lahat ng estudyante doon tumingin sa kanila..

"Di ba yan si Sasuke, yung nagpaiyak kay Ino?" bulong ng isa.

"Oo sya yun.." sagot nman nung isa.

"Bakit ba sila nagbreak?"

"Nung tinanong ko si Ino, hindi siya sumagot."

"Bakit?"

"Malay ko! Basta ang alam ko ayaw na sa kanya ni Sasuke."

Hindi alam ng dalawang ususera na nasa likod na pala sila ni Sasuke. Nanlilisik na ang mga mata nito sa asar. Dahan-dahang lumingon ang dalawang tsismosa at pagtingin nila.. bigla na lang ito sumigaw..

"SINABI NANG MATAGAL KO NANG AYAW SA INO NA YUN EH! KAYA KO LANG SIYA NAGING GIRLFRIEND KASI PINAGBIGYAN KO LANG SIYA! AT KAYA NA AKO NAKIPAGBREAK KASI SAWA NA AKO SA MUKHA NIYA! ILANG BESES KO BA DAPAT SABIHIN YUN!"

"WAAAHH! MULTO!" sabay takbo ng dalawang pakialamera.

Napansin nina Naruto at Shika na umuusok na ang ilong nito. Isip-isip ng dalawa.. _Masama ito. Pag nagagalit pa naman si Sasuke, inaatake siya ng sakit niya—yung pag-eenglish niya mas tumitindi.. Masama ito.._

"Aba! Those two are heating my head!" sigaw ng ulol na frustrated inglisero.

Lahat ng nakarinig sa sinabi nya, napalingon. Tumingin naman si Naruto kay Shika.

"Pinapainit daw ng dalawang yun yung ulo nya.."

Sabay na napabuntong-hininga ang dalawa. Lumapit na ulit sa kanila si Sasuke.

"Sasuke, cool ka lang. Kalimutan mo na ung mga narinig mo." Payo ni Naruto.

"Why should I? What is their please-know with my relationship with Ino?"

"Huh?" sabay tingin kay Shika.

"Ano raw pakialam nila sa relasyon nila ni Ino. Kaya please-know kasi 'paki' para dun sa 'please' tapos 'alam' para dun sa 'know'.." paliwanag ni Shika.

"Ay sus.. potah yang english na yan oh.." bulong ni Naruto sa sarili. "Hayaan mo na yung dalawang ususera na yun." Baling nito kay Sasuke.

"But why? They are too complicated!"

"Medyo mahirap ispelingin yun ah!"

"Those ususeras are so pakcyit!"

"Tigilan mo na nga.. Wala na sila dito.."

"Okay! Fine! Let's eat!"

"Tama yung pag-eenglish nyang yun ah! Wala na akong pwedeng ipaliwanag." sabi ni Shika na napapaiyak pa sa tuwa.

At nag-order na nga ang tatlo ng makakain nila.

"Isa nga pong serving ng sinigang na bangus tapos po dalawang tasang kanin. Tsaka po large na Mountain Dew." Order ni Naruto sabay turo dun sa mga inorder nya.

"Ako po, isa pong serving ng adobo tsaka po dalawa rin pong tasa ng kanin. Tapos po large na 7 up." Tinuro rin ni Shika yung mga inorder niya.

"Me, I want that boiled cow over there and three cups of rice. And extra large coke." Sabay turo ni Sasuke sa mga pagkain na nandun. At nag-hum pa sya ng latest theme song ng coke at pati yun inenglish niya. "I hope I could tell in this song of mine, all the things that were wanted by this heart of mine. I hope anywhere you will go in life, there is love, there is hope, there is joy and meaning.."

"Ano ba yan! Pati theme song ng coke inenglish.. Haaay naku.." sabi ni Naruto sa sarili.

"Anong boiled cow?" tanong ng tindera.

Si Shika na ang sumagot para sa kaibigan. "Nilagang baka po. Pasensya na po kayo."

"Ah.. ok.." sagot naman nito.

Nagkwekwentuhan sila habang kumakain. Nang maubusan na sila ng mapag-uusapan, palihim na sumulyap si Naruto at si Shika sa isa't isa.

"Ah Sasuke.." tawag pansin ni Naruto.

"What's the matter, peanut butter?" sagot ng ulol na frustrated inglisero.

"Pwede mag request?"

"Sure. Anything I can do, I'll do it for you.."

Tumulo ang pawis ng dalawa niyang kaibigan.

"Ahh.. pwede bang tigilan mo na yang pag-eenglish mo?"

"Why? Is there a mistake in my english?"

"Ah hndi nman sa ganon kaya lang—"

"Uhmm.. kaya lang minsan nahihirapan ako mag-translate.." singit ni Shika.

"Why! Did I told you to translate what I was telling to you people!"

"Uhmm.. pero—" sabay paliwanag ng dalawa ngunit naputol dahil sa isang malakas na boses ang umalingawngaw sa buong canteen.

"YEESSSSS!"

Lahat ng tao sa canteen napatingin sa pinanggalingan ng boses—pati sina Sasuke.

"SA WAKAS NATUSOK KO NA ITONG STRAW NG JUICE DITO SA PACK!" sigaw ng dalaga habang tumatalon sa tuwa.

"NOW, WHOSE THAT MADAPAKIN LADY THAT SHOUTED A CYIT NONSENSE THING!" alingawngaw rin ng boses ni Sasuke na parang tinatapatan ang boses na umalingawngaw din kani-kanina lang.

Biglang nanlisik ang mga mata ng dalaga. At matalas itong tumingin kay Sasuke. Hindi niya alam kung namamalik-mata lang siya pero parang may napansin siyang pulang-ilaw sa mga mata nito. Napadilat tuloy ang mga mata ni Sasuke.

"Uhmm.. wait! Let me explain everything from my past to my future!" sabi ni Sasuke habang papalapit na sa kanya ang babae.

"LINTIKZZZ NA ENGLISH YAN OH! HOY MR. FRUSTRATED INGLISERO, WAG NA WAG MO KONG TATAWAGIN NG MADAPAKIN LADY KUNG GUSTO MO PANG SIKATAN NG ARAW!" banta ng dalaga.

"Teka, Sakura, tama na yan." Awat ng isa pang babae sa nanggigigil na nyang kaibigan.

* * *

Sige, yun na muna.. Wait na lang kayo sa susunod na chapters ha! Review naman kayo..! SIGE, SALAMAT! 


	3. trEs

Pasensya n.. wala pa masyadong nangyayari e.. try ko dito sa chapter na to.. let's start the story.. (simulan na natin ang kwento)..

* * *

**Are Jokes Really Half Meant?**

**trEs..**

"ANONG TAMA NA! HINATA, HINDI MO BA NARINIG YUNG SINABI NITONG TAONG TO SA KIN!" sabay turo ni Sakura kay Sasuke na halos idutdot na niya yung daliri niya sa noo nito.

"Narinig.. pero tigilan mo na yan.." awat pa rin ni Hinata.

"Oh narinig mo naman pala e.. Anong gusto mong gawin ko! Ngumiti pa sa kanya at magpacute! Hindi noh!"

"Wala naman akong sinasabi na ganon e.."

"Ah basta hndi ako titigil hangga't hindi ko natuturuan ng leksyon tong walang kwentang taong to.."

_Kanina ka pa nga turo ng turo sa noo nya e.. hindi mo pa ba sya natuturuan nyan?_ Isip-isip nila Hinata, Naruto at Shika na nag sweat drop.

"Basta itigil mo na yang pagbubunganga mo jan kay Sasuke.." sabi pa ni Hinata.

"SASUKE? ITONG TAONG TO NA HINDI MARUNONG MAG-ENGLISH EH UNG SINASABI NYONG SASUKE?" hindi nya pa rin tinitigilan ang pagdudutdot sa noo ni Sasuke habang nakatingin kay Hinata. Sila Naruto naman at Shika ay pinipigilan na si Sasuke dahil mukhang sasapakin nya na ang babaeng kanina pa turo ng turo sa noo nya..

"Ah eh.. hndi mo pla kilala kung sino si Sasuke na pinag-uusapan ngayon sa buong campus?" mejo nagtataka si Hinata.

Humarap si Sakura kay Sasuke. "HOY MR. FRUSTRATED INGLISERO! ANONG PANGALAN MO?"

Tinigilan na nya ang pagdutdot sa noo ni Sasuke. Isang lokong ngiti ang sumilay sa labi ni Sasuke.. Isang sarkastikong na ngiti.. Hindi na sya nagwawala katulad ng kanina na para bang sasapakin na nya si Sakura.

_Nakakaasar ung ngiti ng lokong to ah!_ Nanggigigil na isip ni Sakura.

"Why do you want to know my name?.."

_Tama un ah!_ Isip-isip ni Shika na nagniningning pa ang mga mata.

"You crush me!"

_WAAAAHHHH! Patay tayo jan.. mali na naman po! Huhuhuhuhu... _Mangiyak ngiyak na isip nila Naruto at Shika.

"PWEDE BANG PAKI TAGALOG MR. ABNOY!" Sabi ni Sakura in a sarcastic tone.

Mukhang nag-iinit na naman ang ulo ni Sasuke.. Unti unti na namang lumalabas ang usok sa ilong nito.

Napansin ito ni Naruto kaya sinenyasan niya si Shika na ito na lang ang magtranslate ng sinabi ng kanilang kaibigan.

"Ah.. Ms, ang sabi nya kung may crush ka ba daw sa kanya.." paliwanag ni Shika kay Sakura.

Bumalik ang pang-asar na ngiti ni Sasuke.

_Grrr.. Ang epal!_ Isip ni Sakura nung napansin niya ang ngiting muling sumilay sa labi ng lalaking hindi marunong mag-ingles..

"Ah ok.. salamat.." nakangiti pang sabi ni Sakura kay Shika. Pagharap nya ulit kay Sasuke..

"ANG KAPAL DIN NAMAN NG MUKHA MO NOH!"

"Why? Gwapo naman ako ah!" Sabay pose ni Sasuke na parang sasali sa "Mr. Pogi Contest".

"WOW! ANG HANGIN MO, PARE!" sigaw ni Sakura na may hand gestures pa na parang nagsasabi ng "to the highest level!"

"Alam mo Ms. Sakura.. Sakura, hindi ba?" at biglang naging mukhang magalang pa ang loko, "tanggapin mo na kasi na gwapo ako.. wala naming mawawala sayo kung tatanggapin mo man yung katotohanang yon.."

"Oh sige.. honestly speaking, at para na rin sa kapakanan ko dahil baka tagain na ako ng mga babae dito sa campus, oo, gwapo ka nga.."

"You see! So you receive that I am handsome?"

"Ang sabi nya, Sakura, e di natanggap mo na raw na gwapo siya..?" singit agad ni Shika dahil baka kung anu-ano na namang pang-iinsulto ang lumabas sa bibig ni Sakura at baka mag-init pa ulit ang ulo ni Sasuke..

"Hndi ah!" baling nito kay Sasuke. "Pero ang ipinagtataka ko lang eh bakit sila nababaliw sayo e gwapo lang naman ang masasabing characteristic na maganda sayo.. at wala nang iba.."

"Aba! Hindi lang ako gwapo, marunong din akong kumanta kahit papano.." biglang may minus-one na tugtog at kumanta si Sasuke ng "This is the Moment" with hand gestures pa!

"..tsaka magbreak-dance at mag-harlem.." Biglang may tumugtog na hindi alam kung san galing at nagsayaw na si Sasuke ng harlem.. Ilang sandali pa at huminto na ang tugtog.

Nag sweat drop ang apat at sabay sabay pa bumuntong hininga.

"Mr. Sasuke, and ibig ko pong sabihin doon sa sinabi kong magagandang characteristics e for example, ung kagwapuhan mo, masasabi ko na isa ung good characteristic mo kasi marami kang NALOLOKONG tao dahil sa itsura mong yan.. e ung pagsayaw mo at pagkanta? Marami naman jang iba na kahit to the highest level na ang galing nila sa pagsayaw at pagkanta e kaunti pa rin naman ang mga kaibigan.. Meaning, kung meron ka pa bang magandang UGALI jan? UGALI PO MISTER!" paliwanag ni Sakura na mukhang pikon na sa mahinang pick-up ni Sasuke pero mejo kalmado pa rin sa pagsasalita.

"Ah un ba! Xempre meron naman akong mga magagandang ugali tulad ng.. uhmmm.. ahh.. ano ba? Uhmmm.. sandali ah…" mejo pinagpapawisan na si Sasuke.

"Bwahahahahaha!" halakhak ni Sakura. "Wala kang maisip no! Ayan, ibig sabihin napakasama mong tao.. Bwahahaha!"

"Masama ka jan! Aba, marami na akong nagawang mabuti sa kapwa ko.." pagmamayabang pa ni Sasuke.

"Owwwsss? Talaga lang ha! Sige nga.. Sabihin mo nga sa kin ngaun kung ano ung mga bagay na nagawa mo sa kapwa mo.. Sige nga.. sige nga.." hamon ni Sakura kay Sasuke..

"Pinaliguan ko ng mag-isa ung dalawa kong aso nang walang tumutulong sa kin.. oh ano! Wala ka don!"

"Huh! Anong mabuti dun!"

"Aba.. eh kung hindi ko sila pinaliguan e di ang bantot bantot na nila.. pasalamat yung mga asong un sa kin dahil mabait ako.."

"Mabait ka na nun!"

"O eto pa.. Nililigpit ko ung higaan ko pagkagising ko lagi sa umaga.. pano ba yan!"

"Un na un!"

"Hoy Sakura, kung hindi ko pa niligpit un e di sana dagdag pa sa trabaho ng katulong un.. pasalamat uli siya at masipag ako.."

"Masipag ka na nun?"

"Oo naman.. Meron pa.. Marami akong pinagbigyang girls dito sa campus.."

"Anong marami kang pinagbigyan?"

"Dahil patay na patay sila sa kin, pinagbigyan ko sila.."

"You mean, yung katulad ng ginawa mo kay Ino?"

"Oo.."

"Maganda bang gawain un?"

"Oo naman.. pasalamat sila sa kin dahil generous ako.."

"Kapal ng face!"

"Aba.."

"Sige nga.. anong pinakamaganda mong nagawa para sa kapwa mo..? kung meron man.. Uhmm.. Ung pinakamabuti mong nagawa sa buhay mo as of now ha.."

Napaisip bigla si Sasuke. "Uhmm.. Ah.. Ung naano.. ah hindi yun.. ung.. uhmm.. ah hindi hindi.. ah siguro.. ah hindi iba un.. Ah! Eto siguro.."

Nakinig ng mabuti ang apat sa sasabihin ni Sasuke. Parang hindi sila makapaniwala na meron palang mabuting nagawa tong taong to sa buhay niya..

"Uhmm.. siguro nung nilibre ko ung teacher ko sa elementary ng pamasahe sa jeep nung nagkita kami.."

"UN NA UNG PINAKAMABUTI MONG NAGAWA SA KAPWA MO!" sabay sabay na sabi ng apat.

"Oo.. at marami pa pala akong nilibre ng pamasahe sa jeep.. nanjan ung lola ko, nanay ko, mga friendships ko pati ung mga girlfriends ko.. tindi ko no!"

"Haay naku.. Tindi mo nga tsong!" mangiyak-ngiyak na sabi ni Sakura.

* * *

Sige yun na muna.. hehe.. review po kayo pls.. tenk yu! 


	4. AnG pLan0

Hello poh! I'm back.. uhmm. Pero di naman ata ako ganon katagal nawala e.. cge.. tuloy na natin ang adventures ng dalawang bida..

Ah pipz.. meron pong bagong karakter akong idadagdag.. dalawa lang..

* * *

NEJI – isa pang heartthrob sa campus.. medyo karibal ni Sasuke sa lahat ng bagay.. Mas matitino na babae ang mga nagkakagusto sa kanya kesa dun sa mga nagkakagusto kay Sasuke.. me pagkamasungit at mayabang din katulad ni Sasuke pero mas sobra ang kasungitan at kayabangan ni Sasuke.. AT.. marunong siya mag-english..

TENTEN – well, maka neji-ten ako e.. so normally, sila makapartner ni neji sa kwentong to.. Kaibigan din siya ni Sakura kaya lang minsan sobrang nakakaloka na ung ugali ni Sakura kaya medyo nagtataka siya kung pano pa nakakapagtiyaga si Hinata sa ugali nito..

* * *

**Are Jokes Really Half Meant?**

**AnG pLan0..**

"Sabi ko sayo e.. ano! Hanga ka na sa akin no! Ang bait bait ko kasi.. Tapos sasabihin mo lang dyan na wala na akong ibang characteristics na maganda maliban sa pagiging gwapo ko.." pagmamayabang pa ni Sasuke.

"Oo na.." feeling depressed na depressed si Sakura sa mga narinig nya sa lalaking ito.. sobrang depressed na parang nakatapak siya ng napakabaho at napakalagkit na tae.. _Pambihira 'tong lalaking 'to! Ngayon pa nga lang kami nagkausap e parang ang tindi na ng fighting spirit nya para magmayabang ng ganun!_

Si Sasuke naman, pagkarinig na pagkarinig sa sinabi ni Sakura na "oo na", e feeling naman niya e parang nanalo na siya sa lotto. Inimagine niya pa nga na may nalalaglag na mga confetti mula sa kung saan.

Pagkakita ni Sakura sa proud na proud na si Sasuke ay muling nag-init ang ulo niya.. _Kaasar talaga tong lalaking to! Feeling naman niya lahat na ng babae dito sa campus e may gusto na sa kanya.. well, hindi ako!_

"WAAAAHHHH! NAKAKAASAR KA NA!" biglang sigaw ni Sakura na ikinagulat ng lahat. Pagkatapos ng nakakabinging bulahaw na yon e sabay suntok niya sa mukha ni Sasuke na nakapikit pa na taas noo at proud na proud pa rin sa mga "mabubuting nagawa na niya sa buhay" na sinabi niya sa apat.

Nabigla si Sasuke sa suntok na iyon ni Sakura. Mag-uusok na naman sana ang ilong nito ngunit madali siyang binulungan nila Naruto at Shika ng "Magpigil ka, Sasuke. Babae yan.."

Unti-unting kumalama si Sasuke habang nakatingin sa hingal na hingal na si Sakura.

_Naku! Pano ba to! Pag ganitong pagkatapos sumigaw ni Sakura ng napakalakas at hingal na hingal siya, ibig sabihin kanina pa sya nagpipigil.. Baka isa pang banat ng pang-aasar mula kay Sasuke at magkikita na sila sa boxing ring.._ nangangamba na si Hinata.

Si Sasuke na dahan-dahang tumayo mula sa pagkakabagsak dahil sa malakas na suntok ni Sakura nakatingin sa naghihingalong dilag na nasa harap niya.. _ngayon lang ako naka-meet ng babaeng ganito.. try ko nga kung umeepek pa ung killer smile ko na madalas na gumagana sa mga babae at binabae dito sa campus..hehehehe..._ at may balak pa uli siyang mamikon!

"Sakura, bat ka ba biglang nanuntok!" medyo nagpipigil pa rin ang boses ni Sasuke pero medyo maloko na rin sa pagkakarinig ni Sakura.

"Kasi po pikon na pikon na ko sayo! Bakit ba napaka pilingero mo!" nanggigitgit si Sakura.

"Pilingero?" sabay-sabay na tanong ng apat.

"Hindi nyo alam ang pilingero? Paki-add sa dictionary nyo ha.. pilingero means ung taong napaka feeling.. feeling.. at dahil pinoy ako, pinopronounce ito na piling.. at dahil tao ang tinutukoy ko.. pilingero.." kalamado na uli si Sakura dahil medyo nabaling na ata ang atensyon ni Sakura sa pageexplain ng mga words niya..

"Ahhhhhh…" naintindihan ng apat ang ibig niyang sabihin.

"Anong pilingero ka dyan? Ano bang ginawa ko?"

"Feeling mo napakagwapo mo na.. for your info.. mas gwapo pa sayo si Hyuuga Neji.. well, hndi sa may gusto ako sa kanya kasi wala pa naman sa isip ko ang mga bagya na yan, pero kung pagkukumparahin ang dalawang pinaka heartthrob sa campus na to.. e di hamak naming angat na angat sayo si neji.."

_Tae naman oh! Narinig ko na naman yang neji na yan.. bat ba di pa mawala yang bulutong na yan! Me kulugo na nga e.. si Naruto.. tapos tigdas.. si Shika.. tapos dadagdag pa tong si bulutong!_ "Hoy, di hamak naman na mas gwapo ako dun!"

"O sige.. let's say na mas gwapo ka nga sa kanya pero mas mabait naman siya sayo.. at mas humble.. at marunong siya mag-english.. di tulad mo.." patuloy pa rin si Sakura sa pang-aasar.

"Alam mo kasi Sakura," unti unti nang namumuo ang plano ni Sasuke sa utak niya (kung me utak pa siya), "hindi mo pa kasi nakikilala ng maigi si Neji kaya mo yan nasasabi.." dahan-dahang tumabi si Sasuke kay Sakura at sabay akbay sa dalaga..

Pero imbis na mamula at kiligin si Sakura… _Alam ko na.._ medyo kalmadong isip ng babaeng to..

Dahan-dahan niyang hinawakan ang kamay na nakaakbay ni Sasuke sa balikat niya..

Medyo natuwa si Sasuke sa nangyari.. _Mukhang umaayon ang lahat sa plano ko.._

Hinimas-himas at pinisil-pisil pa ito ni Sakura..

Natutuwa na si Sasuke. Lahat ay umaayon sa binabalak niya.

Biglang hawak ng mahigpit ni Sakura at tinanggal ito sa balikat niya. Inikot niya ang braso ni Sasuke papunta sa likod, parang "arm-lock".

Nagulat si Sasuke. _Nyay! Kala ko uubra na ang plan 1.. huhuhuhu.._

"Ano! Nagulat ka no! Alam ko nang iniisip mo.. ang akala mo siguro e kikiligin na ko sa ginawa mong yon.. akala mo mapapaamo mo na ko sa ganong paraan.. NNNEEEVVVEEERR!" pagbabanta ni Sakura na medyo nakangiti pa habang naka arm-lock pa rin si Sasuke.

Lumingon si Sasuke kay Sakura at dahan-dahang pumikit..

_Anong iniisip ng lalaking to!_

Unti-unti siyang dumilat..

_Huh!_

At ipinakita na ang kanyan killer smile.

"Haaay..." sabi ni Sakura..

Napangiti lalo si Sasuke sa narinig niya.

"ANG PANGIT! WAHAHAHA!" sabay sigaw ni Sakura na binitawan na ang arm-lock kay Sasuke at tinuro na lang ang binata habang tumatawa.

"Ang tindi mang-asar ng babaeng to.." bulong ni Sasuke sa Sarili at napabuntong hininga.

"Ano yun! Wahahaha!" nang-aasar pa rin si Sakura. "Palpak ka no!"

"Haay naku.. sige, panalo ka na ngayon.. pero I shall return!" sabi ni Sasuke at lumabas na ng canteen.

Napangiti si Sakura na siya naman ngayong proud na proud at feeling na may mga confetti ring bumabagsak mula sa kung saan.

"Uhmm.. Sasuke!" sigaw ni Naruto na hindi pa sinusundan ang kaibigan palabas. "Pano tong nilagang baka mo?"

Napalingon si Sasuke.. at nag-english na naman.. "Ah.. my boiled cow? Just leave it there for it has its own future.."

"Medyo malabo yun ah! Kainin ko na lang to.. Hehehe.." sabi pa Naruto. At within 5 seconds ubos na ang boiled cow.

Lumapit si Shika kay Sakura. "Sakura, hindi basta basta tumatanggap ng pagkatalo si Sasuke, lalo na sa asaran. Kaya siguradong babalikan ka pa nun. Tulad nga nung sinabi niya, I shall return. Kaya good luck na lang ha.." payo niya kay Sakura, "Tara na, Naruto!"

"There na!"

_Mukhang nahahawa na siya kay Sasuke ah! Huhuhuhuhuhu..._

Naiwan sila Sakura at Hinata na nagtataka..

* * *

Yun na muna.. Icocontinue ko na ito.. la na tong atrasan.. Sana po review pa kayo.. tsaka keep reading and reviewing the following chapters ha! Salamat ng marami.. review po.. tenk yu! 


	5. pLan B: aNg paNgAaKiT

Matagal ba bago ako nakapag-update ule! Hindi naman cguro.. naubusan kasi ako ng net load e.. tpos naubos pa ung time ko sa pagrereklamo kung bakit isang buwan lang ang bakasyon.. bakit nga ba bitin bakasyon ko! Waaaaahhh!

Pero kahit na me klase na ulit at maxado na naman akong magiging busy dahil tambak na naman ang assignments, tuloy pa rin kwento kong to! Aja! Mali, mali.. hndi naman ako gaano nanood nung Lovers in Paris e.. Eto dapat..

"Kaya ko yan!" (Full House ba ito!)

* * *

**Are Jokes Really Half Meant?**

**pLan B: aNg paNg-AaKiT..**

Uwian na.. Mga alas-singko uwian nila.. Mag-aalas-sinko y medya na.. Medyo madilim na rin ang paligid..

Sabay na naglakad pauwi sina Sakura at Hinata..

"Haaay! Nakakaasar yang Uchiha Sasuke na yan! Kala mo naman napaka gwapo nya!", nag sweat drop si Hinata..

Simula nung umalis ang tropa ni Sasuke sa canteen, pagkatapos ng kahindik-hindik na sagutan ng matatalas na dila nila ni Sakura, at ang pagkapalpak ng unang plano ni Sasuke sa "pagseseduce" kay Sakura, ay wala ng bukang bibig si Sakura kundi mga reklamo tungkol kay Sasuke. Galit na galit siya kay Sasuke.. parang iritang irita talaga siya sa nangyari kanina.

_Grabe.. ang tindi ni Sakura! 30 minutes na siyang bunganga ng bunganga, hindi pa rin nangangawit yung panga niya.. Lufeet!_ Isip-isip ni Hinata habang hndi pa rin tumitigil si Sakura sa kakasalita.

Sandali namang huminto si Sakura sa nasabi niya.. napatingin tuloy si Hinata sa kanya.

"Bakit Sakura? May problema ba?" anong ni Hinata. Nasanay na ata siya sa pagiging maingay ni Sakura.

"Uhmm.. npansin ko lang.." tumingin siya sa langit at huminto sa paglalakad, "Gwapo rin naman pala si Sasuke e!"

Napangisi si Hinata.. "Yiiiii! Mukhang naiinlab na tong kaibigan kong to! Tinamaan ka ba kay Sasuke!" panunudyo ni Hinata kay Sakura habang tinutusok-tusok pa niya to.

"Oo yata.."

Kinilig lalo si Hinata.

"Tinamaan ng lintik!"

"Nye!"

Nagsimula na uli sila sa paglalakad.

"Simula nung pang-aasar niya kaninang lunch, hindi na ako nakapag-concentrate maxado sa klase.."

"Kasi naiinlab ka na?" tanong ni Hinata.

"Hindi, kasi inis na inis ako sa kanya.. Para ngang puputok na ung ugat ko sa noo.."

"Hinay-hinay lang.."

"Sus.. kaasar talaga.."

"Anong malay mo bukas, wala na siguro un.."

Hindi kumibo si Sakura.

"Baka tigilan ka na nun.. Nagkataon lang siguro na mainit ulo niya kanina at mainitin ulo mo.."

Hindi pa rin siya kumikibo.

"Ano sa tingin mo?" parang gusto na uli pagsalitain ni Hinata si Sakura.. medyo naiilang kasi siya.

"Sabi kasi ni Shikamaru kanina hindi raw agad susuko un.."

"Natatakot ka ba?"

"Hindi.."

"E bat ka tahimik?"

"Nag-iisip ako ng paraan kung pano ko pasasablayin lahat ng plano niya na asarin at pagtripan ako."

"Siguro mas mabuti kung wag mo na lang siya pansinin.."

"Ah ewan!"

* * *

Kinabukasan..

"Sakura, gising na.. malelate tayo nyan pag di ka pa bumangon! 4,752 times na kitang ginigising, sasagot ka lang ng oo tapos tulog ka na ulit.."

"Ayan na! gising na oh!" dinilat ni Sakura ng malaking malaki ang mata niya at tinutok pa kay Hinata ang mukha.

"Aga-aga, init-init ng ulo mo!"

Nagsheshare sina Hinata at Sakura sa isang condo.. Buti nga napagtitiisan pa ni Hinata si Sakura.. kung ako yun.. BOINK! Deds na si Sakura kung ganun ugali nya.. o kaya naman baka magkasundo pa kami kasi medyo parehas kami ng ugali.. haaay..

* * *

Sa campus.. Lunch time..

"Sakura.." tawag pansin ni Hinata sa kaibigan.

"Huh?" medyo nakapikit pa ang mga mata ni Sakura.

"Bat parang ang tamlay mo ngaun? Kulang ka sa energy ah!"

"Napuyat kasi ako sa pag-iisip kung pano pasasablayin ung plano ni Sasuke.."

"Me naisip ka ba naman?"

"Wala.. Naisip ko kasi nung mga bandang mag-aalas-tres na pano ako makakapag-isip ng gagawin ko kung hindi ko alam ung plano niya.."

"Oo nga naman.."

"Haayy…"

Tahimik ang canteen.. lalo tuloy inaantok si Sakura..

Ilang saglit pa at biglang may pumasok na kung sino sa canteen at napatili ang mga babae at binabae sa kainan.. Dahil sa nakakatanggal-tutuli na tiliang iyon, nagising tuloy si Sakura.

"Bakit? Anong meron?" usisa ni Sakura.

Tiningnan ni Hinata ng direksyong pinagtitinginan ng mga babae at bakla. Doon ay nakita nya si Sasuke.

"Putek, Sakura!"

"Huh! Bakit!" Nakiusisa na rin siya sa kumpol ng mga babae at bading. Nakisiksik siya hanggang sa nakita niya si Sasuke..

_Shockings! Ang gwapo ni Sasuke! Mukha siyang matinee idol!_ Nabigla si Sakura sa naisip niya. _Ano ba! Alam kong isa lang to sa mga plano niya.. Kala mo, Sasuke.. Maingat ata ako.. _

Sa likod ni Sasuke ay ang kabarkada niyang sina Naruto at Shika. Medyo nakakunot-noo ang dalawang ito at nagtataka sa inaasal ni Sasuke. Lumapit si Hinata sa dalawa.

"Uy, Naruto! Shika!" bati nya.

"Oy, ikaw pala Hinata!" sagot naman ng dalawa.

"Bat ganyan mga itsura nyo? Parang alalang-alala kayo ah!"

"Kasi tong si Sasuke.. Balak niyang akitin si Sakura.." sabi ni Shika.

"Bakit? May gusto ba siya kay Sakura?"

"No.. he just trips it.." sagot naman ni Naruto.

_Peste.. hawaan ba ito? Sana di ako ang sunod na biktima!_ Isip-isip ni Shika.

"Trip lang daw ni Sasuke mang-akit." Paliwanag na agad ni Shika bago pa magtanong si Hinata.

"Alam mo ba, Hinata, bumili pa yan ng libro tungkol sa kung pano magiging gentleman at kung pano makaka-attract ng maraming bebe para lang sa plano niyang yan.."

"Ganun?"

"Hi Sakura.." bati ni Sasuke kay Sakura na ikinagulat ng lahat ng babae at baklush sa lugar na iyon, kabilang na si Sakura.

"Huh?"

"Do you think I'm cool?"

_Shockings ulet! Straight English un ah! Bweno Sasuke, alam kong plan B mo ito.. Susupalpalin ko yan.._

"No!"

"You don't think I'm cool?"

"I think you're a fool!"

"Grrr.." nag-init na naman ang ulo ni Sasuke.. Pinigilan niya ang sarili.

_Ang bilis mo naman mainis ngayon Sasuke.. Meron ka ba? Tamang-tama.. Wahahaha!_ Bulong pa ni Sakura sa sarili.

Kinalma ni Sasuke ang sarili. _Akala mo Sakura ha.. pinaghandaan ko ata ito.. bumili pa ako ng libro tungkol sa pagiging gentleman para makaakit ng maramang chicks, tapos hindi eepek sau.. tingnan natin kung di ka kiligin.._

"Uhmm Sakura?" nice one! Boses maginoo ang loko!

"Yes?" sagot ni Sakura na confident sa balak na pagsupalpal sa lahat ng sasabihin ni Sasuke.

"Wanna dance?"

"Anong wanna dance?" _Nasa canteen kami, tapos sasabihin niya wanna dance?_ Nagtataka si Sakura.

"Nyak! Hindi kaya nagkamali ng kakabisaduhin si Sasuke!" Sabi ni Naruto kay Shika at Hinata.

"Naku, baka yun lang yung naalala niya sa ngaun dun sa lahat ng binasa niyang statements dun sa libro.." sabi naman ni Shika.

Nag-aalala si Naruto..

Depressed na si Shika..

Napangisi na lang si Hinata..

Nagtataka si Sakura..

At confident na confident si Sasuke sa sinabi nya..

* * *

Sige yun na muna.. isip muna ako ng susunod.. siguro once a week na lang ako pag nag-update simula ngaun kasi pasukan na.. tinatamad pa ako pumasok.. pero kelangan e.. no choice di ba?

Salamat po sa lahat ng nagreview..! ang saya saya..!

Please keep the reviews coming!

Salamat po ulit!

Magbubura muna ako ng kalawang..


	6. SakuRa’s pLan foR reVeNge

Haay… Isang chapter isang linggo.. Matagal n b un? Sana ok lng sa inyo khit ganon.. Sana basahin nyo p rin kwento kong to.. kasi nman tambak na naman kmi sa assignments tsaka requirements e.. Dapat nga e gagawa ako ng dalawang chapters ngaun kaso naalala ko na me assignments p pala ako.. Sorry.. Pero sana lang talaga abangan nyo pa rin ung following chapters.. ito n lng kc ata libangan ko e.. tsaka tv..

E2 na story ko.. Tenk yu nga pala dun sa mga ngreview! Natutuwa kasi ako pag nakakabasa ako ng mga reviews e.. parang adik.. bangag..

**Are Jokes Really Half Meant?**

**pLan B: paLpaK And SakuRa's pLan foR reVenGe..**

Pagkarinig na pagkarinig ng "madla" dun sa statement na iyon ng campus heartthrob ay parang feeling ng lahat ay may bumagsak na limang libong elepante sa ulo nila.

_Gwapo nga, bobo nman sa English! Haaay!_ Isip-isp ng mga kalalakihan sa canteen.

_Haay.. Kahit ganon, cute pa rin si Sasuke! Haaayy ulet…_ thought nman ng members ng fansclub ni Sasuke.

Sa mga times na ganito natin makikita, mahahalata, mapupuna at mapapansin ang malaking pagkakaiba ng mga taong matitino at mga taong baliw na at may kililing sa utak. Haaayy na naman…

_Tama ba ung narinig ko!_ Sakura's cute eyes twitched at mejo seryoso pa siya nang inisip niya tong statement na ito.

Then after for about 48 years na pag-iisip niya at pagkunot ng noo niya para lang malaman kung anong ibig sabihin nung sinabi ni Sasuke, (Sakura: sobra ka! 48 days lang!) o sige.. rewind rewind.. after 48 days lang na pag-iisip niya at pagkunot ng noo niya para lang malaman kung anong ibig sabihin nung sinabi ni Sasuke, bigla na lang pumutok ng napakalakas ang bunganga ni Sakura. Hindi na ata niya napigilan ang sarili nya.

"Bwahahahaha! Alam mo ba kung anong ibig sabihin nung sinabi mo, Sasuke! Kinabisado mo lang ata un eh! Hahaha!"

Mula sa confident na confident na itsura ni Sasuke ay naging confused na confused na ito. Sa sinabing iyon ni Sakura, maraming tanong at pagtataka ang biglang pumuno sa mumunti niyang utak.

_Bat siya natawa! May mali ba dun sa sinabi ko? Wala naman e.. Tsaka bat parang natahimik lahat ng tao sa canteen? Kanina lang pagpasok ko, ang daming tilian ng tilian tsaka ang daming naiinggit na lalaki sa kin.. tpos ngaun, parang tinahi na ung mga bibig nila.. Ang alam ko naman, tama ung sinabi ko. Wla namang maling grammar dun ah! Tsaka un mismo ung nakalagay sa libro e.. Sinabi ko lng.. Tsaka wala na akong ibang matandaan na statements na nandun sa libro eh.. un lng! Ang dami naman kasing nakasulat! Teka, oo nga pala! Pano niya nalaman na kinabisado ko lang yun! Waaahh…! Ang gulo!_

At dahil sa gulong-gulo na nga si Sasuke, kinuha niya ung maliit na libro sa bulsa niya at hinanap ung statement na kasasabi niya pa lang.

"Wanna dance..? San ba un.." bulong sa sarili habang iniiscan ng mga mata niya ang librong hawak.

"Ayun!" nakita na niya ito. Tiningnan niya kung saang kategorya ito kabilang at ang nakalagay ay "Para Sa Mga Espesyal Na Okasyon Na May Sayawan Tulad Ng Party, Clubs, Prom, Etc.."

"Walang Ya! Waaaaahhhhhhh!" sigaw ni Sasuke sabay takbo palabas ng canteen. Nagulat ang lahat ng nasa kantin kabilang na sila Sakura, Naruto, Shika at Hinata.. sinundan na lamang nila ito ng tingin..

Pagkatapos ng nangyaring iyon sa canteen ay hindi na muna nagpakita si Sasuke kanila Sakura at Hinata, pati na rin kanila Naruto at Shika. Pinabayaan na lang muna nila Naruto si Sasuke na makapag-isa lalo na ngayong pumalpak ang plan B ni Sasuke.

Sa bahay nila Sasuke..

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhu… Bkit ganon! Yeah!" nagmumukmok si Sasuke sa kwarto niya habang nanonood ng Astroboy kaya may pa-yeah yeah pa siya habang umiiyak.. "Talaga bang malas ako? Huhuhuhuh.. Yeah! Ayun! Sige..! Suntok! Huhuhuuhu…"

May kumatok sa pintuan ng kwarto ni Sasuke..

"Sir Sasuke! Kakain na raw po." sabi ng katulong ng mga Uchiha sa kabila ng pinto.

"Anong sabi mo? Boink! Yan, sige! Huhuhuhuhuhuu…"

"Kakain na raw po!" medyo nilakasan nito ang pagsabi.

"Huhuhuhuhu… Hindi kita marinig.. Yaahh! Lakasan mo! Huhhuu.."

"KAKAIN NA RAW PO!" sigaw na ng katulong.

"SINISIGAWAN MO BA AKO!"

"Hindi po.." natakot tuloy ung katulong.

"Susunod na ko.. yay! Yun! Bug! Huhuhuhuuhuuhuh…" umiiyak pa rin si Sasuke at take note.. walang ka energy energy ung pagsasabi nya ng mga sound effects na un..

Nang kinagabihan na.. Hindi pa rin makatulog si Sasuke.. talagang napahiya siya kanina sa canteen.. at ang masama pa, kasama pa dun sa mga taong nandun si Sakura.. Siguradong mang-aasar na naman un.

"Tangna!" Sasuke cursed dahil wala siyang maisip na gawin para makalimutan ng lahat ang nangyari kanin.

(mula sa puntong ito, pinapayuhan ko na ang mga taong nagbabasa nito na itigil na ang pagbabasa kung ayaw nyong madagdagan pa ang mga kasalanan nyo.. pero xempre, gusto ko pa ring patuloy nyong basahin ang kwento kong ito.. Kaya para hindi kayo gaanong magkasala ay takpan nyo na lang ang isa nyong mata para di gaanong dagdag sa mga kasalanan niyo.. okay? Tuloy na natin..)

"Syet! Wala talaga akong maisip!" sigaw pa uli ni Sasuke habang nakahiga sa kama niya.

"Asshole! Ano ba Sasuke! Mag-isip ka nga!" pinagalitan nya pa ang sarili.

"Potah! Wala ka na ba talagang mahugot sa mumunti mong kukote!"

Oo, alam ni Sasuke na kakarampot lang ang utak niya.. pero natutunan na niyang tanggapin yun. Sa katunayan, mejo proud pa nga siya sa sarili niya e..

"Teka.." biglang napaisip si Sasuke. "Kanina pa ako mura ng mura ah.. Bad un db?" tanong niya pa sa sarili na parang bata.

"San kaya nanggaling ang mura? Tsaka sino kaya ang unang nagmura?" nawala na sa isip niya ang pang-aasar kay Sakura kasabay ng pagkalimot nito sa malas na nangyari sa kanya kanina at na-focus ang isip sa history ng mura.

_Si Pepe kaya?-- Tangna! Bat nila ako dadalhin sa Bagong Bayan!_

_Si Andy Bony? --Punitin natin ang mga Syet na cedula!_

_Si Julian Felipe? --Wala ka sa tono sa pag-awit ng pambansang awit ng Pilipinas, asshole!_

_Si Lapu-lapu? --Potah! Akala ko itak lang ang mga sandata nila!_

_O baka naman si Malakas? --Pakcyit! Matagal ka n ba dito sa loob ng kawayan? Bat ngayon lang kita napansin?_

Yan ang iniisip ni Sasuke hanggang sa nakatulog na sya..

Kinabukasan...

"Oi Sasuke! Haw ar yu? ar yu payn? Mi, Aym payn.. Tenk yu.." bungad agad ni Naruto kay Sasuke pagkapasok na pagkapasok ng campus. Si Shika? Ayun.. nagsweatdrop.. at inaantok pa rin..

"Mukhang malungkot ka Sasuke ah! Bakit may problema b?" tanong ni Shika nang mapunang matamlay ang katropa.

Hindi sumagot si Sasuke.

"Uy tol! Wag ka namang ganyan! You keep me changing!"

_Huhuhuhuh.. Pakyu naman oh! Ako na ba ang susunod na mahahawaan ng dalawang to? Pede namang sabihing 'naninibago ako ako sayo', kelangan pa 'you keep me changing'! Ano ba yan.._ Parang umabot na sa talampakan ni Shika ang puso niya dahil sa sobrang bigat ng nararamdaman.

"Iniisip mo ba yung nangyari kahapon? Wag ka mag-alala.. Siguradong nakalimutan na nila un.." sabi ni Naruto sabay tapik sa balikat ni Sasuke.

"Sigurado kayo?" nagniningning ang mga mata nito.

"Oo naman.. panigurado na yon.. sa dami ba naman ng mga nangyayari sa buhay nila e maaalala pa b nila yon? Hindi na no!" Sagot naman ni Shika.

Natuwa si Sasuke sa sinabi ng dalawa niyang kaibigan at sa sobrang saya niya ay niyakap niya ang dalawang ito sabay sabing, "FACT you, mga pare! Totoong tao talaga kayo! Totoong kaibigan at walang bahid ng pagsisinungaling at pagkukunwari! In english, FACT you, mga pare! FACT you!"

"Kelangan pa bang ipaliwanag yan?" tanong ni Shika kay Naruto habang yakap-yakap pa rin sila ni Sasuke.

"Hindi na.. Bisyo na to!" sagot naman ni Naruto.

Lunch time.. (Halata bang lunch time lang ang alam kong period sa school?)

"Nakakatawa si Sasuke kahapon no?" tanong ni Hinata ke Sakura.

"Oo nga.. hahaha! Akala niya ako ang mapapahiya, yan tuloy.. nagbackfire sa kanya.. hahaha!" natutuwa pa rin si Sakura sa nangyari.

"Pero wag mo n ipaalala un sa kanya ha! Baka kasi mag-away pa kayo e.."

"Magkaaway pa rin naman kami e.. Kaya lang xempre, dahil mabait akong bata, hindi ko na ipapaalala un sa kanya."

"Haay salamat.."

"Pero gagantihan ko pa rin siya! Hahaha!" sabi niya with an evil grin on her face.

"Haay… naku…"

"Hi Sakura! Hi Hinata!" bati ng isang pamilyar na boses.

Pagkatingin nina Sakura sa direksyong iyon, nakita nila si Tenten, ang kaibigan nilang sikat sa campus dahil nililigawan siya ng isa sa pinakaheartthrob sa campus, si Neji. (NejiTen fansclub shouts and claps: woohoo!)

"Oh Tenten!" bati naman ng dalawa.

Tumabi si Tenten kay Sakura. "Sakura, balita ko may kaaway ka na naman daw?"

"Nabalitaan mo na pala.. Kala ko pa naman matagal pa bago kumalat ang chismis kasi malaki tong campus, hindi naman pala." Sabi ni Hinata.

"Oo, meron nga!" medyo naaasar na sagot ni Sakura. Naaasar kasi siya tuwing maaalala si Sasuke.

"Si Uchiha Sasuke raw? Diba heartthrob yun sa campus?"

"Oo.. sunod sa labidabs mong si Hyuuga Neji.." sabat naman ni Hinata.

"Oo.. ang pangit pangit niya, heartthrob siya.. yuck!" pikon na salita ni Sakura.

Para namang hindi narinig ni Tenten ang sinabi ni Sakura. Kay Hinata na siya humarap mula nang binanggit ni Hinata ang pangalan ni Neji. "Ano ka ba? Wag mo masyado lakasan.. di ko pa nga sinasagot si Neji e.."

"Di ba gusto mo rin naman siya? Bat di mo pa sagutin?" curious na tanong ni Hinata.

"Xempre pakipot muna onti.." she then giggles.

"Ano ba yan! Kala ko pa naman kaya kayo nandito para tulungan ako. Tapos nag-uusap lang kayo tungkol jan sa labidabs mong si Neji at sa palalabs mong si Naruto." Singit ni Sakura.

"Wag kang maingay!" sabay na sabi ng dalawa. Matagal na rin silang may gusto kay Neji at Naruto, respectively, kaya namn sobrang saya nila nung niligawan ni Neji si Tenten at naging mejo close na si Hinata ke Naruto.

"Tulungan nyo nga ako sa pag-iisip ng plano.."

After 365 days ng pag-iisip, bale one year, nakaisip na rin si Sakura. (Sakura, Hinata at Tenten: exagge ka talaga!) (Ako: Sori!) ulet ulet.. after 365 seconds na pag-iisip, nakaisip na rin si Sakura sa wakas.

"Alam ko na! Nagpatulong pa ako sa inyo tapos ako rin pala ang makakaisip ng paraan." Nagreklamo pa siya.

"O sabihin mo na.." atat na si Tenten.

"Eto.." binulong na ni Sakura kina Tenten at Hinata ang plano niya.

Yoohoo! Tapos na chap 6! Yes! Sori kasi mahirap talaga pag pasukan eh.. pero bawat week magpopost talaga ako ng chap.. Review kayo ha! Pls.. Tenk yu at maraming salamat! Teka, parehas lang yun diba?

Pls keep the reviews coming! Para masaya.. and wait for the next chapter!

Bibili lang muna ako ng suka sa tindahan ni Aling Nena..

Reviews ha! Kulit ko!


	7. KiLig tiMe! W8! commercial mUnA

Haalllerrr! Andito na ulet ako!

Nakalimutan ko pala sbihin sa inyo na gumawa ako ng one-shot na drama/romance.. Ung title e "Paglisan"..

Read nyo naman po.. tsaka review po kayo and tell me kung pwede na ako makakuha ng passing grade as a "writer" kung magsusulat naman ako ng drama/romance para maiba naman.. tsaka I also would like to know kung ok ba kung gagawa rin ako ng English version nun..

Ung fanfic ko pong un is about Sasuke choosing kung anong gagawin nya.. ipaghihiganti niya ba ang kamatayan ni Naruto at iiwan si Sakura mag-isa (mejo spoiler ah!) or hndi n niya ipaghihiganti si Naruto para magkasama na sila ni Sakura.. Review po kayo dun ha! Marami pong salamat.. tsaka dito rin, review kayo.. tenk yu!

* * *

**Are Jokes Really Half Meant?**

**KiLig tiMe! W8! commercial mUnA..**

"Sigurado ka na ba sa pinaplano mo?" tanong ni Tenten. (NejiTen fansclub shouts: Go tenten! Go Tenten! Ehehe..) "Hindi na ba magbabago yang isip mo?"

"Xempre naman sigurado na ako no!" sagot naman ni Sakura.

"Pano pagkatulad nung kay Sasuke, magbackfire din sayo ung gagawin mo?" nag-aalinlangan si Hinata sa balak ni Sakura.

"Ano bang ibig nyong sabihin? Di ko pa magets e?"

"Di ba balak mong akitin si Sasuke? Parang gagawin mo yang sarili mo na 'heartbreaker type'? Na pag nagkagusto na sayo si Sasuke, sasaktan mo siya, ganun di ba?" paninigurado ni Hinata.

"Oo.. ganun na nga.." medyo naguguluhan pa rin si Sakura sa gustong ipahiwatig ng kanyang mga kaibigan.

"So pano kung ikaw ang maakit kay Sasuke at hindi sya ang maakit sayo? Pano kung nauna kang magmahal ng lubos kay Sasuke at hindi siya? At pano kung ikaw ang unang masaktan?" paliwanag ni Tenten kay Sakura.

Sandaling nag-alinlangan si Sakura sa plano niya. Pero..

"Ano ba kayo? Wala ba kayong tiwala sa akin? Para namang di nyo ko kilala.. Paninindigan ko to!" matigas na sabi ni Sakura.

"Sigurado ka?" tanong ng dalawa.

"Oo naman.."

Wala nang nagawa ang dalawa. Nagpatuloy na sila sa pagkain nang.. biglang pumasok si Sasuke sa canteen. Pagpasok nila at pagkakita ng mga studyante sa canteen na iyon kay Sasuke ay nagbulungan agad ang mga ito.

"_Diba yan yung napahiya kahapon?"_

"_Sayang, ang gwapo pa naman niya.."_

"_Nakakahiya.. Di marunong mag-english."_

"_Ok na sana ung grammar, wala naman sa timing.."_

"_Pano kaya naging heartthrob yan?"_

Syempre, hindi makakawala sa matalas na pandinig ni Sasuke ang mga bulungan na ito. Di tulad ng dati na parang wala siyang pakialam, ngayon, pagkarinig niya sa bulungang iyon, nagtago kaagad siya na parang bata sa likod nina Naruto at Shika.

"Ano bang ginagawa mo jan Sasuke?" naiiritang tanong ni Naruto.

"Nagtatago! Ano pa ba?" sarkastiko naman nitong sagot.

"Alam namin. Ibig sabihin, bat ka nagtatago jan?" tamad na tanong naman ni Shika.

"Baka bigla na naman kasing sumulpot si Sakura tapos asarin ako e."

"Kaya ka magtatago dyan! Parang hindi ka lalaki ah!" asar ni Naruto.

"Bakla ka ba?" nakisakay pa si Shika.

Tumayo ng diretso si Sasuke at lumabas na sa pinagtataguan niya. "E di wag magtago!"

Naglakad na ule sila sa gitna ng canteen patungo sa table nila, nagpareserve sila ng table e.. iba na talaga pag may pera.

Nang malapit na sila dun, nakasalubong nila sila Sakura. Lumunok si Sasuke, kabado. Nang nagkatinginan sila, medyo alangan tumingin si Sasuke kasi baka mang-asar na naman si Sakura. Pero nagkamali sya. Pagkatingin nila sa mga mata ng bawat isa, ngumiti lang sa kanya si Sakura na parang walang away na namamagitan sa kanila. Tiningnan ni Sasuke ang mata ng dalaga ngunit wala siyang nakitang biro sa mukha nito at seryosong seryoso.

Nginitian lang ni Sakura si Sasuke at pagkatapos ay nilagpasan na nila ito. Naiwang namumula at nagtataka si Sasuke, sina Naruto at Shika na walang pakialam.

* * *

Nagsimula nang kumain sina Naruto, Shika at Sasuke. Tahimik si Sasuke na kumakain.

"Don't thought that.." payo ni Naruto.

Muntik na mabulunan si Shika. At lalo pa niyang ikinagulat nang biglang magtanong sa kanya si Sasuke ng "Anong ibig sabihin nun?"

_Di ba dictionary nyo yun? Bat di mo alam? _Gusto sana sabihin ni Shika kaso mukhang wala sa mood si Sasuke sa biruan. "Ang sabi nya, wag mo na raw isipin yun.."

"Ah.." matamlay na sagot ni Sasuke at sumubo na ng pagkain.

"Mabuti pa nga wag mo nang isipin yun.. baka nakikipag-ayos na si Sakura.." sabi ni Shika.

"Pero.." Nguya.

"Pero ano?"

"Hindi naman kasi ganun ata si Sakura e.. Kasi nga di ba, 'weirdo' sya? So hndi basta ganun na lng.." Subo ulit.

"Malay mo.."

"Para kasing.." higop ng sabaw.

"Parang ano na namn!" medyo naguguluhan na ang dalawa.

"Parang.." higop ulit..

"…"

"Parang.." isa pang higop.

"…(sweatdrop)…"

"Parang.. parang.. parang may isang anghel sa aking labi, na nakalutang sa ulap at nangingiliti. Kung ang alat at asim ng buhay ay tulad ng hain ni inay, suspetsa ko buong mundo'y magiging mapayapa at masaya!" kanta bigla ni Sasuke with actions na parang yung bata sa Sinigang sa Miso commercial.

Nagulat si Naruto. "Whaaaat!"

Nagulat din si Shika. "Whaaat again?" Para silang mga ulol.

"Bakit?" nagtataka si Sasuke.

"You mean, nanay mo yung kusinera dito sa canteen?" diretsang sinabi ng dalawa.

"Huh?"

Inulit ng dalawa ang kanta.. sabay na sabay.. with actions pa na katulad ng ginawa ni Sasuke kanina.. parang nireplay lang kaso sila Naruto na at Shika ang kumakanta.. "ang sabi mo, ….kung ang alat at asim ng buhay ay tulad ng hain ni INAY, suspetsa ko buong mundo'y magiging mapayapa at masaya…." Sabay upo ulit ng dalawa.

"Ano ba kayo.. ginaya ko lng yung bata sa t.v. e"

Mukha namang madaling pakiusapan ang dalawa ngaun at ang nasabi na lang nila ay, "Ahh.. kung sabagay masarap din naman tong sinigang ni Aling Nena.."

"Aling Nena!" pasigaw na tanong ni Sasuke.

"Oo.. bakit?"

"May Sun express load ba yung Aling Nena na sinasabi nyo!" Nagpapanic si Sasuke.

"Ang alam ko, oo, meron nga.. e ano naman!"

"Hala!"

"Bakit?"

"Baka yung suka na ginamit dyan sa sinigang e yung suka na nalaglag nung lalaki sa commercial..!"

"Huh?"

"Di ba sabi nung theme song ng commercial na yun.. Nagpunta ako sa tindahan ni ALING NENA para bumili ng SUKA.. Natulala ako.. Nalaglag puso ko.. NALAGLAG DIN ANG SUKANG HAWAK KO.. Tindahan ni ALING NENA.. Astig ngayon dahil may SUN EXPRESS LOAD na.." kanta ulit ni Sasuke na dinidiinan at nilalakasan ung pagkanta dun sa mga naka-capitalized na mga words..

"Malay mo iba yun.."

"Samahan nyo nga ako ke Aling Nena na yan.."

"Halika.."

Tiningnan nila si Aling Nena na kasalukuyang nagwawalis ng mga bubog sa harap ng tindahan niya.. Nasa loob kasi ng campus ung tindahan nya.. sideline nya ung pagiging kusinera sa canteen.. kaya niya naipatayo ung tindahan niya sa loob ng campus e kasi malakas siya sa school management.. Nilapitan nila ito.. At ang katakot-takot, kamukha ni Aling Nena yung Aling Nena sa commercial ng Sun Express Load.

"Ah, excuse po.. pede po ba magtanong?" sabi ng tatlo.

"Nagtatanong na kayo, mga iho.." sagot ni Aling Nena.

"Ah! Oo nga.."

"Me itatanong pa ba kayo?"

"Uhm.. ang sarap po ng sinigang nyo.."

"Talaga? Salamat.."

"Ano po bang ginamit nyong pampaasim dun..?"

"Huh?"

"Sinigang mix po ba? Calamansi? Kamias? O ano? Uhmm.." medyo nag-aalangang sabihin.

"O ano?"

"O.. o.. o suka?"

"E di suka.." walang alinlangang sagot ni Aling Nena.

Hindi na napigilan ni Sasuke ang sarili. Sobrang curious na siya. "Yung suka po bang ginamit niyo e yung sukang nalaglag nung lalaki sa commercial? ..yung nalaglag sa tapat ng tindahan niyo.."

"Ah oo.. yun nga.. ang galing mo iho ah!"

Susuka na sana ang tatlo pero medyo pigil pa nila.. "Pano nyo po nakuha yun e di ba nag-spread out na yun..?"

"Nagpunas ako ng basahan dun sa sahig na natapunan nung suka, tapos piniga ko sa lalagyan.. nakuha ko na yung suka.. tapos hinalo ko na sa sinigang.. bilib kayo no?" proud pa na sabi ni Aling Nena.

"Ah.. opo.." mangiyakngiyak na sabi ni Shika.

"Cge po! Marami pong salamat!" sabay takbo ng tatlo sa c.r.

Siguro naman alam niyo na yung ginawa nila dun.. sumuka po sila.. sinuka nila lahat ng kinain nila lalo na nung naimagine pa nila ung nakita nila sa tapat ng tindahan ni Aling Nena habang kinakausap nila ito.. meron doong tae ng aso..

* * *

Yay! Nag plug pa ako ng mga products! Basahin nyo naman po ung "Paglisan" tsaka "Alumni Homecoming".. One is drama/romance and the other is drama/comedy.. review rin po kayo.. marami pong salamat!

Review rin po kayo dito ha! Pls.. maraming salamat po sa lahat ng patuloy na bumabasa ng kwento kong ito.. review po kayo ha! Tenk yu po! maraming salamat..

Pls. wait for the next chapter.. and keep the reviews coming! Salamat..!

GUSTO KO PO NG MARAMING REVIEWS! Ehehe.. sori kung makulit ako.. makulit nga ba ako?


	8. kaL0k0haN ni SaSuke

Hello! Hindi nyo naman sinagot ung tanong ko e.. (tampo na ko.. hmpf..) hehe.. joke lng.. kc nman di nyo sinagot kung makulit ba ako o hindi.. pro alam ko naman na hindi e.. diba? Diba? Diba? Diba? Diba? Diba? Diba? Diba? Diba? Hehehe.. Cge.. simulan ko n tong chap 8 bago pa kayo makulitan ng sobra sa kin..

Pero di naman ako makulit diba? Diba? Diba? Diba? Diba? Diba? Hehehe...

Ah.. nga pala.. balak ko ring gumawa ng songfic again.. NejiTen.. isa tagalong isa English m.. magkaibang kanta.. review rin po kayo dun ha.. tsaka dito..

Speaking of reviews.. tenk you po dun sa mga nagreview sa alumni tsaka paglisan.. nakatulong po un ng malaki lalo na ung sa paglisan.. binasa ko kasi ulit ung story tapos napansin ko nga na maxado nafocus ke Sasuke tsaka sakura.. na OP tuloy si Naruto.. hehe.. salamat!

* * *

**Are Jokes Really Half Meant?**

**kaL0k0haN ni SaSuke..**

Promis.. me tae talaga ng aso dun sa pinagtapunan ng suka na ginamit ni Aling Nena sa sinigang niya..

Kinagabihan.. sa kwarto ni Sasuke.. mahilig talaga siya magsenti.. noh?

Nanonood si Sasuke ng t.v. sa kwarto niya.. "Ang ganda talaga ng Encantadia! Kapanipaniwala!"

(Kapanipaniwala ba un kung me mga magic! Haayy…)

Aliw na aliw sya sa panonood ng Encantadia pero sa tuwing magcocomercial na lang e lagi niya naiisip ung itsura ni Sakura na nakangiti sa kanya.. _Maganda naman pala siya eh.._

Naaalala nya ung berdeng mata nito.. _ang ganda tingnan_.. ang galaw ng buhok nito.. _nakakasabik hawakan_.. ang kanyang mapupulang labi na kahit walang lipstick e parang meron.. _ang sarap halikan_..

"Waaahh! Ano ba tong naiisip ko!"

Natigil sandali ang pag-iisip niya kay Sakura nang marinig niya ang commercial ng Sun Cellular 24/7..

_**There's a new choice for you to share your voice in season**_

_**For everyone, new 24/7**_

_**Text Unlimited from sun!**_

Sumimangot si Sasuke sa napanood na commercial. "Text unlimited.. ayos ah.."

"Kaso.. yoko pa rin nyan, tuwing umaga lang yan gumagana, pag me araw.. kaya nga Sun e.. haay.. nakakasar na minsan mga binebenta ngaung mga panahon na ito.."

Napaisip na naman siya tungkol kay Sakura..

Naiisip niya ung slow motion na pagtingin nila ni Sakura sa isa't isa.. nakakainlab.. ung ngiti ni Sakura.. parang nakajackpot na siya nun, feeling niya.

At mejo natauhan na naman siya.. "Ano ka ba, Sasuke! Wag mo na nga isipin ung babaeng un!"

Pero hindi talaga niya magawang kalimutan ang nakakabighani na ngiti na iyon..

"Kelangan ko ng makakausap.. Text ko kaya si Naruto? Si Shika kasi naka unlimited sa Smart e, cguradong di magrereply un kasi Globe ako.. Si Naruto na lang nga.a Teka, inquire muna ako ng balance.."

"B-A-L" inispel niya pa isa-isa.. "Send sa 222.." para siyang nagtuturo sa bata kung pano mag inquire ng balance sa Globe.

_**1 message received**_

Binuksan niya na ung message..

_**Your Account Balance as of 06/25/2005 16:18:34 is 1.00. You also have 0 remaining FREE text.**_

"Nyak! Piso na lang load ko! Pano to ngaun?"

Kung inaakala niyo na ganoon kaliit ang kukote ni Sasuke, hindi noh! Naisip niya agad na..

"Ai! Naalala ko.. Globe nga pala si Naruto. Pa-share a load na lang ako.. 2 pesos lang.. alam ko pulubi un sa load e. mas pinag-aaksayahan niya ng pera ung mga accessories para sa celphone kesa sa load.. para saan pa ang mga accessories kung la ka naman load?"

**_Ui, Narut0! Penge nman ng l0ad.. 2 pes0s lng, lst n 2 e.. me gus2 lng sna aq itan0ng sau.. 1 tn0ng lng.._**

_**Sending Message..**_

…

…

_**Message Sent.

* * *

**_

Sa bahay nila Naruto..

_**1 message received**_

"Sino na naman to! Istorbo sa panonood ko ng Encantadia e.." Lahat ata sila nanonood ng Encatadia e..

_**Sasuke**_

"Ano na naman kelangan nito?"

**_Ui, Narut0! Penge nman ng l0ad.. 2 pes0s lng, lst n 2 e.. me gus2 lng sna aq itan0ng sau.. 1 tn0ng lng.._**

"Whaat! 4 pesos lng load ko e.." nag-isip sandali si Naruto.. "Ok lng khit lang load.. maganda nman celphone ko e.."

_**2 hina**_

Oo.. "hina" password nya.. me lihim syang crush ke Hinata e.. buking..

_**1 message received**_

_**You have transferred P 2.00 load to…**_

Yan.. napasahan ko na siya..

* * *

Sasuke's House..

_**1 message received**_

"Ayan! Me load na ko!"

**_G0t it! Salamat ha!_**

_**Message Sent

* * *

**_

Naruto's house

1 message received

"Ano naman kaya itatanong nito sa kin?"

**_G0t it! Salamat ha!_**

"Nyak!"

_**An0 k b? Dpat tnan0ng mo n ung cnabi m0ng ittnong m0 sa kin.. Sinayang m0 lng e.. an0 b ung ittn0ng mo?**_

_**Message Sent

* * *

**_

Sasuke's House

_**1 message received**_

_**An0 k b? Dpat tnan0ng mo n ung cnabi m0ng ittnong m0 sa kin.. Sinayang m0 lng e.. an0 b ung ittn0ng mo?**_

"Oo nga no.."

_**0o nga n0h? 0k..**_

_**Message sent.

* * *

**_

Naruto's House

_**1 message received**_

_**0o nga n0h? 0k..**_

"Waahhh! Ang engot! bahala ka nga.. la na ko load e.."

* * *

Sasuke's House

Di pa rin talaga mapigilan ni Sasuke na isipin si Sakura.. _Bat ba niya ako nginitian?_

_Me mali ba sa kin nun? La naman ah!_

_Me dumi ba ako sa mukha nun? La rin naman.._

_Me palpak ba akong nagawa na nun? La pa rin.._

_E BAKIT!_

Sasabog na sana ang mumunting utak ni Sasuke nang naisip niya to..

_Siguro may gusto sa akin si Sakura.. Baka matagal na siyang me crush sa kin, tinatago niya lng.. Baka mahal niya ako.. Hahaha.._

_Ang saya naman.. Biro mo.. May gusto sa kin si Sakura na ngayon ko lang narealize na napakaganda pala.. haayy.._

Dahil sa sobrang tuwa ni Sasuke sa inisip niyang yun.. napasigaw siya..

"LUCKY ME WITH EGG!"

Narinig ng dakilang katulong ng pamilya Uchiha ang sigaw ni Sasuke kaya dali dali itong pumunta sa kwarto ni Sasuke at kumatok, "Gusto niyo po ba ng Lucky Me noodles na may itlog, sir? Ipagluluto ko ho kayo agad kung gusto niyo.."

Binuksan ni Sasuke ang pinto at hinarap ang katulong, "Ano bang pinagsasasabi mong noodles na may itlog!"

"Sabi nyo ho kasi LUCKY ME WITH EGG! Kaya po tinatanong ko kayo kung gusto niyo nga ng noodles.."

Mejo good mood si Sasuke ngayon kaya di agad nag-init ang ulo niya.

"Ah.. un ba? Wag mo nang isipin un.. naisip ko lng na maswerte ako.. sige, matulog na kayo.." at sinarado na niya ang pinto. Naiwan sa labas ng kwarto ni Sasuke ang dakilang katulong ng pamilya Uchiha.

Inantay ni Sasuke ang reply ni Naruto pero hindi na ito nagreply.. Nakatulog na lng siya..

Kwarto ng mga katulong.. mayaman talaga sila Sasuke.. tsk tsk tsk..

"Ang gwapo ni Sir, tsaka mejo mabait naman kaya lang di ko minsan maintindihan ung mga sinasabi niya." Sabi ni maid 1. (Ganun n lng para maiksi.)

"Oo nga.. bakit ba siya ganun?" sbi ni maid 2.

"Ewan ko nga e.." sagot ni maid 1.

"Bkit mo naman naisipang pag-usapan yan?"

"Kasi kanina sabi ni sir LUCKY ME WITH EGG.. tpos tinanong ko siya kung gusto niya ng noodles, ayaw naman daw niya."

"O tapos?"

"Tapos pinaliwanag ko sa kanya na narinig ko ung sinabi niya kaya ko siya tinanong, tpos ang sabi niya lng, naisip lang daw niya na maswerte siya.. Ang gulo!"

"Teka, ano ulit sabi niya?"

"Sabi niya LUCKY ME WITH EGG.."

"Tpos ung nirason niya sau?"

"naisip niya na maswerte daw siya.."

"uhmm.. Bwahahahaha!"

"Bkit?"

"Kaya pala! Bwahaha..!"

"Bkit nga!"

"Kaya lucky me with egg.."

"…"

"Kc maswerte siya.."

"O e ano..?"

"Ganito un.."

"…"

"Maswerte.. Lucky.."

"…"

"Ako.. me.."

"…"

"Lalaki.. with egg!"

"Bwahahaha! Gets ko na!"

"Maswerte akong lalaki.. Lucky me with egg!"

"Ayos!"

* * *

Hayan! Tapos na chap 8.. review po kayo ha.. marami pong salamat! Tenk yu tenk yu! Review po kayo pls! tenk yu ulet! 


	9. uMpisA pA LaNg nG KiLig TiMe

Hi! Pasenxa na po! Alam ko po sinabi ko na every week mag-uupdate ako.. kaso madami kasing assignments and requirements tsaka quizzes.. nakakaasar n nga e.. pero xempre, no choice pa rin ang kawawang bata, kaya aral n lng.. kc naman bat pag nagbigay sila ng assignments na parang wala ng bukas.. haaay…

Bakasyon na! Pagkatapos ng 321,546,842,185,423,168,765,165,498,432,146,545 days (whew!) na di ko pag-update, sa wakas.. makakapagtype na rin uli ako! Yehey!

* * *

**Are Jokes Really Half Meant?  
****uMpisA pA LaNg ng KiLig TiMe..**

Sa bahay nila Sakura…

Napag-isip isip ni Sakura na tama nga sila Hinata at Tenten..

1) Pano kung gantihan siya ng tadhana at karmahin siya? Naku! Tiyak na magsisisi siya, isip isip nya.

2) At tsaka isa pa, nakakahiya kaya magpaflirt flirt noh,at kay Sasuke pa!

3) Kaya naman, titigilan na niya ang plano niya, tutal naman e kakaumpisa niya pa lang, madali pang bawiin.

Kinabukasan sa campus…

"O pare, ano na namang balak mong gawin? Ngingiti ngiti ka pa jan, naguguluhan na kami sau.." tanong ng confused na Naruto.

"Alam mo ba, nginitian ako ni Sakura..?" kinikilig na pang-asar na sabi ni Sasuke sa mga katropa.

"Nakita namin un.. anong tingin mo sa min, bulag? Ano namang big deal dun!" sabat pa ni Shika. (ako _bumubulong_: mainit ulo niya, inaantok pa eh..)

"Me gusto siya sa kin!"

"Ngek.. Feeling mo naman.."

"Bakit! Malay mo meron nga."

"Ewan ko sau." Sabay pa na sabi ng dalawa.

"Hahaha! Pero alam mo, maganda din pala sya noh.. malapad lang talaga noo niya. Tsaka isnabera."

"Oo nga, maganda nga siya." Sang-ayon naman ni Naruto. Ngunit ang naiimagine niya ay si Hinata na namumula pa.

"Pero Sasuke, alam mo ba na marami ding nanliligaw diyan. E ang kaso, mejo tibo umasta at tsaka ang alam ko ayaw niya pa pumasok sa relasyon, parang… sigurista.. ganun.." paliwanag naman ni Shika.

"Ganun? Sayang.."

"Bakit? Me balak kang ligawan siya?" tanong ni Naruto.

"Hoy, tumigil ka na nga sa pagiging playboy mo, yan ka na naman e." banta ni Shika.

"Hindi ko siya liligawan, ano ba! Para lang kasing ang sarap niyang asarin e."

"Ganun!" sabay pa na sabat ng dalawa.

"Oo.. hehehe.."

"Bahala ka nga.."

Tuloy pa ang kwentuhan ng tatlo nang dumating sina Sakura, Hinata at Tenten. Napansin ni Sakura sina Sasuke ngunit pinabayaan na lamang niya ito. Bumili na sila ng makakakain at nang umupo na sila, lumapit sa kanilang lamesa sila Sasuke.

"Ah, Hinata, pwede ba namin kayong makasalo sa pagkain?" tanong ni Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto.." nagbblush pa si Hinata, "sige ba.."

"Salamat!" Katapat ni Shika si Tenten (walang malisya to ha!), Naruto kay Hinata, at Sasuke kay Sakura.

_War ito..!_ isip isip nila Naruto, Shika, Tenten at Hinata, sweatdrop.

"Hi Sakura.." pang-asar na bati ng ngingiti ngiti pang si Sasuke.

"Hi.." plain na sagot naman ni Sakura na ikinagulat ng lahat. Ni hindi siya tumingin kay Sasuke.

"Smile naman.." banat pa ule ni Sasuke.

"Ngi.." fake smile ni Sakura, kita lahat ng ngipin.

"Hahaha!" natawa na lamang si Sasuke.

"Ano ba tong dalawang to.." sabay na banggit ng apat na katabi nila.

Tahimik na. Hindi kumikibo ang lahat, nagcoconcentrate sila sa pagkain nila, lalo na si Sakura na ayaw malingat kahit saglit kay Sasuke na kaharap niya. Hindi niya inalis kahit saglit ang tingin nya sa pagkain niya.

Nang tumayo na siya para sabihin sana kina Tenten at Hinata na mauuna na lamang siya dahil nagkkwentuhan na ang apat, biglang nagsalita si Sasuke.

"Lapad noo." Simple nitong asar.

At dahil pikon ang ating mahal na bidang babae, nanghamon agad siya. "Anong sinabi mo!"

"Lapad noo sabi ko.." plain pa rin ang pagkakaasar.

"Arghhh!" nagtitimpi pa rin si Sakura.

Tumayo si Sasuke, at hinarap si Sakura na sobrang nanggigigil na. At bigla itong nang-asar ng….

"Bentong!"

Sa oras na ito, hindi na nakapagpigil pa si Sakura. "U…chi…ha…Sa…su…ke……!" dahan dahang banggit ni Sakura habang kapansin pansing lumilitaw na ang kanyang chakra sa buong katawan.

"Bentong! Bentong! Bentong!" asar pa.

"Ka…" simula ni Sakura.

"Behlat, Bentong!" Banat pa ulet ni Sasuke habang hinihimas ang sariling noo.

"Me…"

"Bentong! Lapad noo!"

"Ha…"

"Wooo! Bentong! Wooo!"

"Me…"

"Hahaha! Bentong!"

"WAVE!" at lumipad si Sasuke sa kalawakan at hindi na bumalik pa.

Ngunit…

…

Pero…

…

Sa di inaasahang pangyayari…

…

Sa kasamaang palad…

…

Imagination lang lahat yun ni Sakura, simula sa pag-iimagine na may malakas na chakra na bumabalot sa kanya.

"Haaaay…" Huminga na lamang siya ng malalim. "Wala na ata talagang pag-asa ang lalakeng ito na magbago…" bulong pa niya sa sarili.

At laking pagtataka ng mga kasama nila na hindi napikon si Sakura at hindi rin nito binanatan si Sasuke.

Lumipas ng mabilis ang panahon. Segundo… Minuto… Oras… Araw… Linggo. At sa bawat paglipas ng panahong ito, lagi rin inaasar si Sakura. Oo nga't naiinis si Sakura pero himala naman at hindi nito inuupakan ang binata, bagkus, hindi na lamang niya ito pinapansin. At dagdag pa sa himala, minsan ay tinatawanan na lamang niya ito.

Naging isang masayang barkada sina Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Shika, Naruto, at Hinata. Kahit na nagpapansinan lang sina Sakura at Sasuke pag nangtitrip na naman si Sasuke, maituturing na masayang barkada na nga sila.

Paminsan-minsan ay sumasama na rin sa kanila si Neji dahil sinasama siya ni Tenten. Ngunit dahil naiinsecure sa kanya si Sasuke, at nag-iinit ang ulo nito, bihira na rin sumama si Neji.

Si Ino naman, (nawala siya bigla sa kwento, pansin nyo? Kaya ibabalik natin siya.)

Si Ino naman, dahil sa pagkakabigo kay Sasuke, naghanap ito ng maiiyakan na balikat. At dahil pagkalabas niya ng banyo pagkatapos umiyak ng balde balde noon ay si Shikamaru ang nakita niya, sa kanya ito umiyak. At mula noon, naging malapit na rin silang "magkaibigan".

Si Naruto naman, kumikilos na. Pinanganak na hindi torpe, niligawan na niya si Hinata. Ngunit hindi basta basta bumibigay si Hinata. Pero kapansin pansin ang ka-sweet-an ng dalawa pagmagkasama.

_-flashback-_

(nakita ni Tenten sina Naruto at Hinata na nagkikilitian.)

"Ehem.. Ehem.." pilit na ubo ni Tenten para mapansin ng dalawa.

(tuloy ang pagkikilitian ng dalawa na parang hindi narinig si Tenten."

"EHEM.. EHEM..!" nilakasan pa ni Tenten.

"O, Tenten, bakit?.." bati ni Hinata.

Ngunit tuloy pa rin sila sa paghaharutan.

"Ah.. wala.." blangkong sabi na lamang ni Tenten.

_-end of flashback-_

O diba? Ang sweet nila, napapaligiran na sila ng langgam.

At yun nga. Lumipas ang panahon ng hindi namamalayan ng lahat.

Patapos na ang school year. Katapusan na rin kaya ito ng namumuo na ata sanang pagmamahalan nina Sasuke at Sakura?

Abangan…

* * *

Nagbalik na naman ako para mangulit at manghingi ng reviews nyo! Hahaha! (topak na naman..) 

Review naman kayo kahit matagal na akong di nakakapag-update oh! Hehehe.. eto na naman, mangungulit sa mga reviews..

Review..

Review..

Review!

Hehehehe.. Salamat!


End file.
